Pathetic
by leagallyinsane
Summary: Pathetic, that was the only way she could be described. Useless. Weak. Not worth the energy it took to keep her alive. Envy/OC
1. prolouge- in the laboratory

**This is my first attempt at righting a fanfic. i decided to do an Envy/OC one because there were not enough! the prologue will be pretty disjointed because i'm trying to cram all the information into one chapter so next chapter can be the proper story. I PROMISE ENVY NEXT CHAPTER! hope you enjoy. please read and review.**

_The reason I go on, in this captivity, eternally,__ if you raise your voice and call for me __I will find you, my dear!__  
and I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse_

_You are the reason that I live, in sweet captivity, so painfully  
and I swear you'll never be alone__  
When you're lost "here"__I am... "forever" with your soul__ (paper moon)_

Prologue

"Sir!" a women burst into the basement laboratory. The man she was addressing looked up from his research and glared at the young women. She gulped and tried to fight her fear, she knew all too well that the man in front of her was brilliant but also insane, she'd heard too many stories of what he did to researchers who angered him.

"You don't have clearance to be here" he stated and then with a single motion of his hand security guards began to close in on her. She looked around in fright.

"Please sir, we'vehadsuccessintheembryoticge neticalterationsector!" she cryed out, her words running together and her voice becoming painfully high. With another movement of his hand the guards began to retreat, the professor was now looking up from his research, interest and a hunger for the knowledge danced through his eyes.

"Please go on." He said and gestured for her to sit.

"Two have developed past the blastocyst stage, they've formed healthy zygotes and we believe that if they are implanted now they will continue development. They are R.B5 and R.B16" she tried desperately to keep her voice from shaking. She wanted to show him that she wasn't afraid.

"so, they are both from the same donor… how interesting, we can presume that this…" the girl looked down at her notes

"Rozza Black is the donors name, sir."

"that this Rozza has specific genetic traits which allow for growth in red water solution, find this women and insure that she has incentive to continue being part of our research and contributing to our cause." He ordered the young women.

"yes sir." She got up from her seat and made a dash for the exit, unable to resist the urge to get out of his presence as quickly as possible.

"oh and I hope you realise that it would be a very bad thing for your welfare if these experiments don't turn out how you predicted." He stated with a sickening smile on his face. The girl started to shake, abandoning all attempts at portraying an illusion of bravery she ran out of the laboratory and swore to never go back there again.

Meanwhile the doctor was still grinning, he was incapable of whipping the smirk off his face. Finally he'd had success. _Number 5 and number 16 you could indeed prove to be the break through we've needed to obliterate this accursed military._

6 yrs later

Why did everything hurt? She didn't understand. The pain that racket her body was unparallel, the doctors had gotten so exasperated at her at her lack of progress they had decided to attack and experiment on her until she either developed an ability that justified keeping her alive or she died. But someone had stopped them, they had said she was a special specimen, too valuable to dispose of. But I can help but wondering if his intervention was a blessing or a curse, would it just be better to be disposed of than to live out this painful, pointless existence?

Tears welled up in the young, white haired girl's eyes. Threatening to spill over in a torrent of raging emotions. SLAP. She felt a sharp impact on her cheek, which left it red and stinging. The white haired girl looked up in shock to find an extremely pissed of No. 5 standing over her. "Don't you _dare _cry" I manage to node my head vigorously, always agree with people who are stronger than you, then they are less likely to hurt you, as much. No. 5, my cell mate and the pride of our creators. Identical to me in very way, expect for her blood red hair and eyes and of course the collar around her neck says 5.

Unable to look away, I just stare at her in shock, she'd never hit me before. Her expression was, as always, a mask of hatred and anger. But much to my surprise it slowly melted from her face, she sighed and knelt down next to me. Our faces mere inches apart and she harshly whispers at me "never cry, because that will accomplish nothing. It'll only make you look weaker. Besides you have no reason to cry because you are never going to be alone. I'll always be with you and I'll try my best to save you from any pain, you just have to promise to do the same for me." A small smile lit up my features. "You are all I have, no matter what happens or wear we go we will always return to each other." I reply.

"Pinky promise?" I ask tentatively. The two girls slowly extend their hands and sealed their promise to one another. The injured girl soon fell asleep in the red heads arms.

... 2 months later...

I lie panting on the floor, white hair splayed out around me, decoloured with blood and sweat. My whole body was shaking. I look at the metallic form before me, it's easily three time my size. Red, electronic eyes glow at me, unfeeling, robotic, a mere puppet just like me. Every action controlled by someone else. But I haven't even managed to make a dent on it. I look at No. 5, she's made a considerable mark on her opponent, it's chest is caved in, it's missing an arm and it's covered in an assortment of scratches. I watch her attack, the movements all flow together with what has been described as _inhuman_ strength, speed and stamina. Animalistic furry raged in her eyes, her blood red hair swayed with her movement, it was mesmerising.

"ahhhhh." An exasperated sigh comes from the observation stand. "No.16 is so pathetic." Other voices joined in in approval of this statement. "It isn't showing any signs of ability of prowess, in fact it's possibly more uncoordinated than a human child." Chimed in another voice.

"We should probably dispose of it and concentrate all of our resources on the successful specimen." Murmurs of agreement rippled through the doctors. My breathing hitched, I didn't want to be disposed of, what would no.5 do without me, I couldn't leave her here alone, not after all she has done for me.

"Now, now, let's not be rash" came a soothing male voice. I recognised it to well, the director. "You forget the No.16 is the only successful test subject who didn't kill the mother during the birthing process, so it is necessary to perform more experiments and isolate the variable that caused this. Plus if we want No.5 to take part in missions for us we have to give it some incentive to come back." None of the doctors objected, they knew that his ideas when final and accepted his plan unquestioningly.

...1 yr later...

I hate cells, they are dark and cold. The bars let you see the world outside, teasing and taunting you because you can never reach it. And I'm all alone; I have to fight off the fear by myself. No.5 gets to see the outside world now, she is sent on missions, from what I can gather it usually involves assassination of high ranked officers from the military. She's been gone for longer than ever before this time, but I know she'll come back, she made a promise so she will defiantly return. And when she does she'll tell me stories about the outside world, like one about flowers and market places. I can kind of experience them through her. I just have to endure the experiments that the doctors carry out on me. They would never waste antistatic on me, I'm fully awake when they cut me open, take tissue samples, marrow sample and perform all types of recordings on my bodies reaction to stimuli.

The pain is immense, but if I draw deep enough into my conscious then I can escape the pain, put on a mask of apathy, unmoving no matter what they do. I will never cry, because I promised I wouldn't, like I'd give them the satisfaction of letting them see my tears.

...2 days ago...

No. 5 pov

All throughout my mission I'd experienced seizures where i fall to the ground and shake uncontrollably. I don't know why, my physical fitness and power had only increased, I'd never had any negative side effects before. I had been unable to cover my tracks because of the constant pain that threatened to explode out of my body and the burns I had received from that accursed flame alchemist which were really affecting my mobility and stamina. The attacks had been steadily getting worse, a painful crescendo that ultimately lead up to the current seizure, which was the worst by far. Just ten meters for the research facility I had collapsed again. A figure walked out and stood over me, the director, he shook his head in disappointment.

"it's too late, the power has become too much for such a frail, human body. The vessel simply isn't strong enough to contain it. Pity, it had progressed so far." And with that he turned and walked back into the building, leaving the red haired girl shaking on the floor until the last traces of light faded from her body and all movement ceased.

No.16 POV (back to current time)

BOOM. I hear a crash coming from the front section of laboratory. Dust from what I'm presuming was a broken wall and the smell of smoke filtered into my cell. Chaos breaks loose in the usually extremely orderly sector. Shouts, gun fire and screams are all around. I watch as staff stream passed my cell armed with guns and swords only to by efficiently shot down by an obviously powerful enemy.

One of the doctors fumbles with the keys at my door, she unlocks it and steps inside. Under her breath I hear her muttering. "fucking military, how the fuck did they find us. When I find out who sold us out I'll kill them. But I mustn't let the military get their hands on our research" she raises her eyes to look at me, the malicious look in her eyes forced me to unintentionally let out a small whimper. She raises the gun to my head. But just at that moment a military patrol rounded the corner, bring them face to face with us.

"Lower your gun." Commanded the man at the front, he was obviously the leader.

"If you move I'll shoot" she warned them. The young girl locked eyes with him, begging him to move on, to allow her to live. He hoped that she survived this. Her physical appearance was almost identical to the assassin whose tracks had led them here. But her eyes were not filled with malice like the red heads were. They just showed fear and a strong will to live.

With a snap of his fingers the older lady in the lab coat burst into flames but not before she managed to pull the trigger, the bullet went straight through the young girls head. Her blood decorated the wall behind her and was now pooling on the floor. He walked up to the body and noticed that she was covered in scares and was labelled as No.16, he figured that they must have been experimenting on her. His lip curled up in disgust. At least for someone who had led such a painful life, they had been granted a painless death. He then stood up and continued his raid of the laboratory.

Directors POV

The military! That accursed, dictating, bloodthirsty excuse for a governing body. They have the audacity to think that they could come in here. Steal my technology, take my research from underneath me. Take my precious specimens away from their creator and their designated purpose. NO! I won't let them. The military will never get my research. I'll destroy it all, take out everything and everyone, someone else will continue my work. I'll die a happy man as long as I get to kill some military dogs before I die. Yes, those idiotic soldiers, their blood will be spilt today.

"hahahHAHAHAHAHA." A psychotic laughter escaped his lips, escalating into a screeching cackle. His eyes no longer showed any reminisce of sanity. He had completely evolved into a mad man. "goodbye everyone!" he screams has he slams his fist into a large red button.

CABOOM!

He'd blown up the whole facility, along with everyone in it, including himself. _I'm a martyr, no death has been more significant than mine, not a single thing shall survive from this labratory, the military will get nothing but death from my lab _he thought to himself. Those where the last thoughts to every pass through his psychotically brilliant brain. It's a shame that they were incorrect.

At this time a dazed white haired girl slowly stood up from amongst the debris. She staggered slowly through the destroyed remains of her former prison. Struggling to escape the apocalyptic scene that she was currently a part of. Desperate to reach freedom.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! **


	2. The Fuck Is a Homunculus?

**Big thank you to Arkxy- Chan and BlackPaperMoon82462 who favourited this story! I was so happy I decided to put up another chapter :)**

**this chapter gets more into the actual story and show my protagonists outlook on life, which is not a happy one. Review and I will give you cookies!**

**oh, I forgot this last time Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY CHARACTERS IF I DID ENVY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE :'(**

_In a world of thieves,_

_ the only final sin is stupidity. - _Hunter. s

.

.

There are two types of people who spend their day looking at other people's asses. Perverts and then there is thieves. I'm the type that lives in a cardboard box on the side of a street. (10 points if anyone knows what that's from XD) In case you're still not sure that is a thief, a common pic pocket. Stealing people's money from right under there backside, I guess I enjoy the irony of it. And of course for a lazy ass like me, who simply can't be bothered trying to out run the authorities, taking directly from unprotected citizens was so much easier than trying to steal from a shop were people expect things to be stolen from.

It is of vital importance, when you're a thieve, to blend in. Features that are different or stand out will get you caught and if that happens you'll get locked up. In a cell! I'm never going back in a fucking cell for a long as I live. It is for this reason that my white hair must be hidden underneath a hat. And that is exactly what I do.

I adjust my hat and scope the crowd. BINGO. Found one, dressed in suit his blonde hair is perfectly cared for and shiny and he is looking down his nose at the people who surround him. I slip into the crowd, flowing through the torrents of people to my target. In one fluid motion I slit the bottom of his pocket and smile as his wallet falls into my hands. Getting away is easy, you just let the crowd carry you, with people packet together and bustling to get to their destinations there is no way anyone could follow. That is the great thing about central.

I smiled to myself, that was too easy. I eyed off the fat wallet that was now in my possession. Mmm, better get out of the crowd if I want to see how much todays venture was worth. So I maneuverer my way to my alley way. Yes I did say MY alleyway, because this is where my _house _(a cardboard box) is currently located and as far as I'm concerned that makes it mine.

I sit down behind the dumpster, away from any prying eyes or possible competitors. I toss the wallet up, throwing it from one hand to another.

"I have high hopes for you" I say allowed, to the wallet…..

I open it up, suspense builds and then .YES! It was loaded. I would be set for at least 3 months, stupid man walking around with his wallet so full, it was his own fault. Something in the wallet catches my attention, there is a picture. I feel a visible sneer make its way across my features in response to the stupid smile on the mans face. He is with his perfect blonde children and his pretty wife.. urgg, they all look so painfully happy. Don't they know that people are not to be relied on, never to be trusted? The only race who constantly kill and devours each other in a stupid struggle for power, controlled by emotions, selfishness and their very nature is embedded with sin. The only the thing that can possibly come from bonds is betrayal. We are all monsters, anyone who can't see that either blind or in denial. Refusing to see the realities around us will only lead to more pain.

It was much better by yourself, no loyalty, no expectations and the only worry is number ono. This is the best way to live. Independent, by yourself, alone. One day this stupid family will be ripped apart by their own fucking nativity. I bet they won't be smiling then. I bet they'll be crying on the floor, broken. I shred the picture into pieces and watch it flutter to floor.

For all the happiness they experience now they will be reimbursed with sorrow later. For life doesn't just give out an endless supply of joy and good times. If you're going to take the happiness it's only fair that you will have to bare just as much pain. It's just simple equivalent exchange. So it's much better to live your life in a flat line, no rises or falls. Sure it's uneventful and monotonous but it's also painless and I believe that it is worth the sacrifice.

It appears my musing had continued for a while as the sun had begun to set, long shadows stretched across the streets and the world was lit with a red hue. But in the alley darkness had already settled in. I yawn, I'd better go to bed, and it was going to be a long day tomorrow, figuring out how to make use of all my earnings.

I get down on my hands and knees preparing to crawl into my box, I lift the flap and saw a pair of amethyst eyes staring back at me. Wait… what… why.. I was unable to comprehend what was happening, I'd never had someone in my box before so I just continued to stare at the purple eyes and wait for my brain to start functioning again.

"Boo!" the person yelled suddenly.

"AHHH!" a scream and scramble backwards, his voice snapping me out of my daze. He laughs softly at my reaction. At least, I think it's a he, the voice sounds kinda male. But that is irrelevant. Whoever is in there is going to pay. It's my box and they are trespassing on private property! I composed myself.

"The fuck are you doing in my box?" I said in an attempt to salvage any dignity I had left. "didn't anyone ever tell you not to touch private property?"

"you're a fine one to talk little theif, so hypercritical, so pathetically human." he pauses to examine his nails. "I'm afraid I'm here to pick you up, someone is very interested in you, are you going to be a good girl and come with me or will I have to take you by force?"

"what kind of stupid question is that? I'm not going anywhere with you, pervert!" I yell aggressively, I know why people take an 'interest' in homeless girls, an easy target with no one who will look for them. I eye him down in disgust. His only response is to laugh then he started going off on a tangent about how worthless humanity is, can't say that I totally disagree with him, but my mind was concentrating on analysing my foe.

He pulls his legs into a crouch and slowly rises. This really didn't help with the whole gender issue. He has long hair, spiked out at different angles, making him look similar to a palm tree. The tight fitting crop top and what I think is a mini skirt were really off putting. However due to a distinct lack of boobs I'm going to dub this person as male.

It really was too dark to make out any of his features but somehow the aura he gave off was terrifying. I unconsciously take a step back. '_NO, I'm not afraid of a guy in a mini skirt!' _I scream to myself. '_Calm down, just assess the situation, he's hardly taller than me, I've dealt with bigger, stronger men than him plus he'll underestimate me like the all do.' _I quickly scanned my opponent, he was lean but even in the dark I could see the muscles rippling along his arms and his exposed abdomen. He would be stronger than me but I would be faster. All I need is one quick swipe across a vital point and this will be over.

I psyched myself up. He was still babbling about hypercritical humans, he wasn't even looking at me, it was like he was given a well-rehearsed monologue. He was distracted and underestimating me, which would only make my task easier. Now is the time to act. I run at him and launch myself into the air, trying to get as much force as possible. He stops speaking a looks at me in surprise, as I thought, he hadn't expected me to take the offensive so I get the advantage of surprise Mid-air I pulled my knives out from their holsters and poised myself, aim for the jugular, sever the cortical vain and therefore stop both blood and oxygen from getting to the brain. An instantly fatal attack.

But I had underestimated his speed, even distracted he managed to block by hitting my arms upwards. Well that was unexpected but I wouldn't let it deter me. There was no way I was going anywhere with this guy, he probably wants to sell or use me as a slave or prostitute or something and that is not gonna happen. I grab onto his shoulder and use the momentum from his hit to thrust myself over his shoulder. Before he had a chance to regain composer I had latched onto his back with a knife poised at each side of his neck. Without hesitation I pulled the knives, slitting his throat. I can't see much from this angle but with the depth I had cut there was no way he could have survived. He dropped to the floor as I dismounted neatly, landing on my feet. "You fucked with the wrong girl, weirdo." I said, putting up a cool demeanour.

I attempted to wipe my knives clean on my top, which was a bad idea because now my only top was covered in blood. Opps. I glance down at the body, what am I supposed to do with a body? … burn it I guess. Get rid of the evidence. I reach into my pocket and pull out a lighter. One of my only possessions, perfect for keeping you warn on a cold night, cooking food, or cremating bodies. I kneel beside the body and inspect my handwork on his neck, only it's not there, his neck is smooth, without even a trace of a scar. The purple eyes are glaring at me again, my eyes bulge and all I can do is stare.

"You won't be needing that." He sneers, grabbing the lighter and squeezing it into a lump of deformed metal. Ok I knew he would be stronger than me, but I never imagined he could be this strong.

"no not possible" I whisper under my breath.

There is a very high probability that I made some serious miss calculations about this guy that were probably going to cost me my life, or worse, my freedom. The main mistake was probably presuming that he could die. Against someone like him, I don't have a chance because when push comes to shove I can't fight for shit. I don't have the strength, skill or stamina to win against someone in a fair fight. However I do know the most efficient ways to kill a human, and my aim is accurate enough for that to be enough to insure my survival. But not in this case.

"That was a bad idea, girl. I really don't appreciate when people cut my throat, it's not a very pleasant experience." His voice was remarkable cold, he was looking down on me, he knew I couldn't beat him.

"I'll have to pay you back for that" he says as he starts running towards me and punches me in the stomach sending me flying back into the side of the dumpster. I collapse on the floor shaking. I'd never dealt with someone of his calibre before. So fast, so strong and that's not even including the whole not dying thing.

"Who are you, what are you" I manage to stutter out. I pulled my legs into my chest so I was practically in the fetal position, how long had it been since I'd felt fear like this? I thought I was strong enough to not have to go through any more of this. I thought I was strong enough to control my own life. But I was wrong.

"so you are just a pathetic human after all, just when I thought you could possibly be something more… can't say I'm surprised, all human act the same when forced to face the realities of their weakness in comparison to their superiors" he says smugly, I don't reply.

"The name is envy and I ,my dear little human, am a _homunculus_." He sounds so proud.

I saunters over towards me, I have no fight left in me, I'm not suicidal, I won't fight an undefeatable enemy. He grabs me head in a death grip and shoves a cloth over my mouth, chloroform…..

I'm vaguely aware of being slugged over Envy's shoulder before my head stoops and my the world turn black.

Leaving me alone in my subconscious to wonder what the fuck is a homunculus.

**Ohhh whats Evny going to do to her... **

**first attempt at a fight(ish) scene what did you think?**


End file.
